


Innocence Lost

by cirtolthiel



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating: NC17, Thor and Loki are still aesir, bucketloads of angst, but were cast out and ended up in a different realm, huntsman!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirtolthiel/pseuds/cirtolthiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She licked her lips in a sort of sinister way before speaking clearly, "I will bring him back. I know how you miss his... 'brotherly' touch, hm? You two were more than just brothers, weren't you?" Ravenna let out a cruel chuckle before motioning for a servant to come forward.</p><p>"You blame yourself for what happened and nothing other than seeing him again and saying sorry to his person will relieve you of your guilt."And with that she gave a grand wave of her hand an a spectral vision appeared before the huntsman. It was Loki. He was shivering and curled in himself as he sat on the floor, his ankle chained with a rope that shimmered every time Loki shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

His bottle smashed as it hit the floor after falling out of his sweaty hand, a grunt reverberating throughout the abandoned alleyway. Somewhere far off a dog barked and raucous laughter sounded. 

Thor was completely drunk, stumbling over things that were not actually there, while he lost himself to thoughts he had unsuccessfully forbidden himself from thinking. Mainly, they were about his lost brother, Loki. The pure look of sadness and betrayal in his green, green eyes as he let go still haunted Thor in his dreams. 

The large blond man shook his head with a pained sounding groan and fumbled forwards. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around with a grunt to find himself facing a city guard, his eyes glinting in the darkness as he glared at the now-huntsman. 

"What do you wish of me?" Thor mumbled out as he wiped at his eyes to remove the wetness there. 

The guard took a menacing step towards Thor with his hands bundled into fists at his sides. "Huntsman, your debt to the tavern has been ignored so far, but I am afraid that unless you pay within the fortnight, you will be put into the cell for a week."

Letting out a wail, Thor covered his face with grubby hands. "... I will try my hardest to repay the barkeep at the tavern, I am sorry for causing any trouble." 

Suddenly there was a scuffle near the opposite end of the alley and as instinctively Thor felt himself reaching at his waist for a weapon that was long since gone. Cursing, the large huntsman felt his body tense and hunch into a defensive position, his knees haunching. The guard that was next to him didn't look fazed and simply leaned against the damp wall with a sigh. 

"Calm yourself, Huntsman." A figure emerged from the foggy darkness, his stark white hair the first thing Thor noticed, the next being his scarred face that was grimacing at the large blond with a cruelty in his beady eyes. The man was a noble, judging by his clothes, and he spoke with a regal tone, the voice of someone who thought he was far superior to Thor. He probably was.

From the darkness and gloom behind him came at least four men dressed in dark leather and knives on display at their waists. They surrounded Thor without a word and he felt his voice rasping as he tried to protest when they grabbed him and placed a thin rope around his wrists so that he could not fight back. 

"Do not fear, young one. We are merely taking you to visit our dearest Queen."  The blond felt himself scoffing at being called young. He was by no means young, if anything he was thousands of years old. But in this realm, he appeared to be in his early twenties, a young age for any man.  

They walked him through the near-empty streets quietly and efficiently, pushing the huntsman along roughly when he stumbled over a misplaced rock in the muddy road, his feet skipping every now and then in the sludge. 

Soon enough, they reached the large imposing port cullis of the dark castle in which the Queen resided. Thor shuddered when he thought back on the many tales he had heard about the queen over the few short years he had stayed in this timeless realm. More often than not, when someone went in those gates they did not come back. And if they did actually return in one piece, they were cruelly mutilated and scarred. Because of his aesir form, no mortal wound would ever kill Thor, but magic most certainly could. He shivered and walked up he path covered in muck and dirt when the gate had been lifted.

Thor payed no notice to his surroundings as he lost himself to his thoughts, wondering what the wretched queen of this realm could possibly want with a drunkard like him. Soon enough, he found himself in an elaborately decorated chamber, many candles burning around the throne in which the devastatingly beautiful, yet wretched Queen Ravenna sat on a throne made of bones bleached white.

She scowled at him before motioning for him to come forward with her talon rings, "Loyal Huntsman, do you acknowledge me as your absolute ruler, your rightful queen?" He didn't answer but nodded, because he knew that denying the queen meant death. 

"I have need of a huntsman to find someone. A young girl who committed unspeakable crimes has run from my reach and into the dark forest of the north, the Jotun Forest. I have been informed that there is nobody who knows those woods better than you do." The large blond felt himself glaring and caught himself when he opened his moth to protest. A guard came up behind him and drove a hand into the area behind his knee, forcing him to kneel. 

"You will do this for me Huntsman!" Her strong voice rang throughout the large empty hall and she glared directly at him for not responding immediately.  

"If I do this, do I get a reward, m'lady?" Thor knew he was pushing it, but the Jotun forest was a very dangerous place that he never wished to enter again. 

She grinned wickedly an closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them Thor swore they were pitch black for a second before clearing and going back to an exquisite green.  

She lifted her hand and motioned for him to come closer. When he did so, she leaned forward and whispered, "Loki."

Thor froze, "How can you possibly know about him...?" His voice sounded weak and small against the queen's. 

She licked her lips in a sort of sinister way before speaking clearly, "I will bring him back. I know how you miss his... 'brotherly' touch, hm? You two were more than just brothers, weren't you?" She paused and glared at a servant who had walked in with a platter of food, noisily putting it down on the table before she continued speaking.  

"You blame yourself for what happened and nothing other than seeing him again and saying sorry to his person will relieve you of your guilt."And with that she gave a grand wave of her hand an a spectral vision appeared before the huntsman. It was Loki. He was shivering and curled in himself as he sat on the floor, his ankle chained with a rope that shimmered every time Loki shifted. His head tilted downwards a he shivered.  

When the vision looked up and saw Thor, his mouth fell open slowly and a shocked look overcame the beautiful angular face before a spectral hand reached out towards him. Thor reached his hand out to meet the hand of the vision and as soon as their hands touched, Loki's a moist transparent cloud and Thor's warm and large, the queen waved her hand and tutted. The vision disappeared and Thor let out a soft noise, his eyes blinking slowly.   

"Did you think it would be that easy? Bring me the girl and you will get your dearest Loki back." She drawled out Loki's name and a malicious grin appeared on her increasingly wrinkled face. 

Thor felt as if he was having an out of body experience, body numb and his voice lost. So he simply nodded and glanced at the queen before closing his mouth and looking down. 

The man with the white hair moved towards Thor and handed him a elaborate wooden box with a wolf howling at the moon carved into it, the golden hinge gleaming in the light as it was opened by the pale man. A silver dagger with a jewel incrusted hilt lay glinting on dark red velvet. There was an inscription on the blade in what looked to be a derivative of ancient elvish. 

The scarred man spoke lowly, "You are to carve out the girls heart with this dagger. It has been enchanted so that only you can wield it. You may not sell it and leave it without fulfilling your purpose for the queen, understand?"

"... Yes, I do. My queen, is there a guarantee that you will bring my brother back?" His voice was low and shaky. 

A crow let out a cry from her shoulder and flew off and out of the hall through the window. "Yes. I will give you a mirror that will allow you to see him at all times in the reflection. Is that good enough for you, Huntsman?" She sounded bitter but clicked her fingers at a servant and they rushed forward with a small handheld mirror in their hands. She pointed do the servant to present it to Thor. 

Lifting it up to eye level, Thor felt his heart ache at the sight of his brother chained to the wall by his ankles as he shivered in the cold.  "Where is he...?"

"He is in this realm if that is what you are asking. But not anywhere that you can reach... Cruel, I know, but you will be thankful. If you take longer than two weeks... Loki's condition might just worsen."  Once again, her voice sounded bitter and resentful. 

Feeling his emotions surge as he watched Loki, Thor let out a positive sounding noise before nodding,"I will do this. Thank... You. " He hesitated but bowed his head. This woman may be an awful witch, but she might be he cause for Thor to see Loki again. 

"You are to leave at once for the forest. My guards will not be able to help or assist you once you reach the border of the forest. My magic is not allowed in that horrid forest. Now go!" with that she stiff up and walked around the throne and flicked her dress before leaving the room. Thor was left with the scarred man and a handful of guards. 

••••••

That evening, Thor found himself on a pitch black horse that was trotting at a moderate speed toward the small village that lay on the outer edge of the Jotun forest. Some merely called it the Jotun village, or the village of the dark. It's true name was Rorikstead, but very few remembered it other than the elders of the village. 

Turning to the chief guard, Thor raised his eyebrow slightly before shaking his head and walking towards the tavern. The guard reached his arm out to stop him but Thor shook it off with a grunt.

"If I am going into the Jotun forest I deserve a drink for my troubles. Now leave me to gather my thoughts." the words came out harsher than he meant for them to, but the guard turned and went back to tending the horses without so much as a word.

Thor let out a hefty sigh and carried on walking towards the tavern, revelling in the smell of mead and firewood burning. He ordered an ale as soon as he could get the attention of a barmaid. One ale turned to two, then two to three and soon enough Thor was muttering to himself as he leant against the wall where his table was situated.

He felt a wetness in his eyes and wiped it away before grumbling, "Loki... I will find you, even if I have to..." Thor let out a choked noise, "Oh, I do not think I could bring myself to..." He trailed off. "But I have been looking for you for what feels like an eternity, only to be disappointed at every turn.. but not now. Not now that I finally have a chance to find you."

After paying for the drinks with whatever money he had left, Thor started walking to the inn, a deep frown on his face. How could he kill a young girl, simply because the queen had said so? Even if it meant he could see his dearest again, the huntsman doubted he could go through with it.

Looking up at the sky and the twinkling stars, Thor decided that he must go through with it. It is the only way he could find Loki again, and that meant for than the life of a mortal girl.


	2. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick update.

Hello to anyone reading,

I've picked this story up and after a very, very long hiatus I will be posting a chapter around halloween! 

Thank you to all who have given kudos or left comments on the fic.

It's been a few years but here goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter to see what the fuck is up yall @msicreed (feel free to bug me to write)!


End file.
